callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Remote Turret (Advanced Warfare)
The Remote Turret debuts as a Scorestreak in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer It requires 550 score to acquire without any modules. Like the Modern Warfare 3 remote sentry, the turret will remain inactive until the player controls it, or the sentry module is added. Adding the Rippable Module will allow the player to wield the turret almost exactly like the Death Machine from'' Black Ops II'', however, with only 100 rounds and slow rate of fire. Adding the Rocket or Directed Energy modules with Rippable Module will replace the rounds the turret has when wield; six rockets or 100% directed energy, respectively. The 360 Turret Head module allows the player to rotate the turret 360° while controlling it, allowing for a much greater attack radius within more directions. It doesn't have a 360° axis, but two 180° ones as default, so it could have to turn up to 359° to shoot an enemy at an awkward angle. It will not spin in full rotations when not using manual control. Modules Exo Survival The Remote Turret appears in Exo Survival, obtainable from the Orbital Care Packages that are earned from filling the Support Drop meter. It is also given to the Specialist class by default, where it comes with the Sentry module by default. Modules *Directed Energy (Round 4; 3 Upgrade Points): Fired a controlled laser. Cannot be used with Rocket Turret. *Rocket Turret (Round 9; 3 Upgrade Points): Fire rockets. Cannot be used with Directed Energy. *360 Turret Head (Round 14; 3 Upgrade Points): The turret can turn a full 360 degrees and can't be flanked. *Rippable (Round 19; 3 Upgrade Points): Adds ability to rip off turret head and carry it, allowing it to be used as a third weapon. Exo Zombies In Exo Zombies, the Remote Turret is one of the bonuses available from Orbital Care Packages. When acquired, it will be either in default configuration, in Rocket configuration or Laser configuration, and will also have the Rippable Module. If placed well, the Remote Turret can be very useful, especially in later rounds where zombies are tougher and the player uses much of their ammo or barely has any at all. The Rocket configuration is arguably the best variant of the Remote Turret, as it can clear entire groups of zombies. Its main weakness is that, unlike the Aerial Assault Drone, it can be attacked by zombies (who tend to prioritize it over players), and destroyed shortly by large groups of zombies, although it is rather tough and can stand a large amount of hits before being destroyed. In order to keep it activated for as long as possible, it is advised to either place it in a relatively safe spot, kill the zombies attacking it, or place it near the player for extra help and protection, as the sentry will not fire at enemies very close to it. The head of the turret can be removed giving the player a third, fourth or even fifth gun (a maximum of three Orbital Care Packages can be stacked per player). These can be useful as back up weapons in the later rounds. The ammo of ripped turrets will not be replenished by Full Reload and will be discarded upon reaching 0%. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Utilities